


home, and this heart of mine

by vannral



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: Credence has a Realization.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh my god. I have no excuse. I love these two. And I want to protect Credence to my dying breath. This is my first try to write them, so...I don't know. I need to watch the movie again. Also, this might be a bit short and disjointed. (also if you see grammar mistakes, please tell me, english isn't my native language)

It occurs to Credence one morning, months and months after coming to London with Newt. Credence had a sneaking suspicion about it before, really, but on this one particular morning, it hits him like a sledgehammer, and this time, there's no ignoring it. Newt's in the kitchen; his hair is tousled, like he's been running his fingers through it, and he's gently scolding Pickett. When he sees Credence, he stops.

  ”Good morning, Credence”, says Newt with a warm, _genuine_ smile that lights his entire face, and Credence's throat closes up. It's so _painfully_ normal and ordinary and like _home._

Then, _It_ happens.

Credence's stomach jolts, churns, flutters, and he goes _oh._

This isn't good. Very much _not_ so. Credence is at least 95 % sure he _cannot_ handle this.

Newt blinks at him. ”Credence? Is everything all right?”

_No,_ thinks Credence miserably. Everything is _not_ all right, and he has no idea what to do. Of course he had to mess this up; Newt has been nothing but lovely and supportive and _good_ to him, and then, Credence's heart just _have go and do this? Ruin everything?_

  ”Yes”, he settles to say and looks at his feet.

_What am I going to do?_

_Deviants,_ hisses Ma – _Mary Lou's_ voice, ice cold and poisonous, and Credence's back snaps a little bit straighter. _No,_ he tells himself firmly _._ She – she can't touch him, anymore. And she's _wrong._

  ”Credence?”

That's when Credence realizes that _oh, he hasn't replied yet._

  ”I'm all right. Sorry.”

  ”No, no – it's all right, it's all right.” Newt watches him. ”Tea?”

Credence relaxes. Tea is good, tea should work. ”Yes, please.”

Newt's expression softens. They have tea. Credence's head is still full of mist and he's quite sure this is going to be _bad._

+

In the end, it doesn't take a near-death experience, it's nothing urgent. It's them, at home. And Credence, whispers very quietly, almost trying the words: ”I think I'm in love with you.”

Silence. Newt's head shoots up, and his eyes are very wide.

Credence swallows thickly, trying to ignore mortification, humiliation, and he just looks back, tired and painfully uncertain.

  ”Oh, Credence”, Newt breathes, and something in Credence's chest starts to hurt. Newt, realizing that he hasn't phrased it right, hurries to continue: ”No, no, no, don't – I – you are so, so impossibly brave, Credence.”

Credence, who still thinks it's rejection, blinks numbly. ”I am not.”

  ”Yes, you are.” Newt reaches out and brushes gently Credence's cheekbone. ”You are so brave, and I couldn't even - ”

  ”Y – you – don't have to s – soften the blow - ” Credence chokes, his heart pounding in his throat so hard it's nearly blinding him.

  ”I'm not.” The lines around Newt's eyes crinkle fondly and he leans forward to rest his forehead against Credence's. ”I love you, too.”

Credence's startled, because that hasn't occured to him, _ever,_ that it might be mutual. Things that miraculous just doesn't happen people like him.

  ”R – really?”

  ”Yes, of course.” Newt smiles, and Credence can breathe. He closes his eyes, dizzying relief billowing into his skull, and he leans against Newt's forehead, nuzzling him. Newt makes a pleased noise, hums and noses his cheekbone.

  ”Thank you”, Credence whispers and after a beat of hesitation, his fingertips brush against Newt's jaw, and he's half-terrified that Newt recoils, flinches away, but to his utter surprise, nothing of the sort happens.

Newt just opens his eyes, gazes at Credence with warm affection and presses a gentle kiss on his palm.

   ”You don't have to thank me. Please, don't. You make me happy, Credence. Very, _very_ happy, you have no idea. Would it be all right if I kiss you?”

Credence lights up. ”Yes, please”, he nearly gasps, and their mouths meet in half-way; it's gentle and warm, Newt's hand sneaks to the nape of Credence's neck and Credence sighs, content.

Newt's hands move to Credence's waist, his thumbs stroking his hip bones, and Credence shudders against him, clinging to him tighter. They part, resting their heads against each other, breathing together in unison. And they're both laughing breathlessly. It's good, it's _them,_ and they wouldn't change it for anything.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
